


Glimpsing the Man in the Boy

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Boarding School, Gen, Introspection, Same Actor - Different Characters, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos at Winchester College, 1850-something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpsing the Man in the Boy

The first time Methos (Alun Matthews, MA, DLitt) saw James Watson was at Winchester College. It was nearly fifty years since he'd been in Britain, and he hadn't been planning to stay, but he'd fallen for a pretty face and a very lovely bum, and without quite knowing how it came about found himself teaching those of the upper forms some of the more obscure intricacies of the Classical tongues.

Over the course of the year, nearly every student came under Methos' eye if not his tutelage. He had quickly realized that Druitt-major's shadow (thin, dark, frightened, Matthew's assistance entirely superfluous to his grasp of Latin, Greek or Hebrew, and far, far too bright and perceptive for anyone's comfort) was a man to be reckoned with, whether he knew it yet or not. Not the least of the attributes that set him apart from the usual run of scrubby schoolboy was his emerging, uncanny, and wholly unexpected resemblance to Methos himself, beak of a nose included.

Young for a sixth-former, James had not entirely grown into either the full promise of height or intellect, but even so he was a formidable presence, especially when he chose to turn the force of his attention on one, rather than remaining fixed in whatever book he was devouring or puzzle he was dissecting and solving. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge, no fact or oddity too small to merit attention, mind making connections and correlations too fast for words. And most exhilarating and dangerous of all, he percieved what _was_ nearly always, not what one was expected to see; did not accept unquestioning received understanding of how things were but looked and analyzed for himself. A man who not only could deduce Immortality, should enough fragments and evidence come in way, but one who would likely believe what his mind told him.

A man Methos would keep an eye of his own on, most certainly.


End file.
